Talk:Indominus
Secondary Antagonist? NOT TRUE! I have tried to tell you this before, but Indominus kills for sport, not for food and military uses. So, she is ''evil. In that Aviary scene, she commanded all of those pterosaurs to attack and kill Simon Masrani! That's what you would consider '''evil'. Where Owen Grady escapes Indominus's paddock, you know what happened? She killed a fat construction worker just sitting there, and not doing anything. In another scene, she grabs Katashi Hamada and throws him to the ground! Then, she stomped him to his death and just left him there! This means that she is evil and that she does kill for sport. Think again, Monacat 9, or you'll have to "put a smile on your face". Main or secondary antagonist? I'm sorry, but I would not call it evil. Read the article and you will see. She does kill for sports, but she is not in any way scheming or evil. She is nature. Hoskins however, he is a human, and not a mindless slave of nature who just hunts for food and sometimes for sport. The indonimus was just part of a plan to kill Masrani, as Hoskins used it as an excuse, and gave it the ability to hypnotize other dinosaurs and command them. Besides, the indominus doesn't have a goal, as there is no reason for her killing or rarely hunting for food, but Hoskins had the goal and attempt to kill Masrani and turn the park into a warzone, by letting the pteranodons enter. Unbelievable. Huh. Well, Hoskins didn't release the Pteranodons. Indominus did by smashing into the Aviary! And to tell you this: Hoskins didn't care about those tourists. He may have not been part of her '''plot, after all, and when I say '''her, I mean Indominus. She's twice the bad guy that Hoskins will ever be, and she got what she deserves. I think you are using Henry J. Waternoose to get what you want But it doesn't work. A fact is a fact, and the Indominus is a natural-killer. Hoskins is a HUMAN, the Indominus is a DINOSAUR, and Hoskins just used DINOSAURS, as Masrani was his rival Oh, great. Here it comes again. But however, in this movie, this seems to not be the case. Hoskins only made a bad scheme with Dr. Henry Wu to sell Indominus to the military to win the future wars. Indominus would want to kill anybody, including Hoskins, so it's very clear that Indominus is the bad guy. She's the one. MISINFORMATION You are ruining a wiki's info! Stop that. How can Commander Vic Hoskins be a villain, if he just tries to sell an Indonimus to another company. They were hints he tried to kill Masrani, and that would lead him to control on the animals. He did not mention he wants to sell them to the USA military and he did want to evacuate the park through the aviary just so he can turn the park into his own fieldtest of dinosaurs. The Indominus however does not have plans, she has strategy. She is a killing machine, a mindless slave of the universe, and a secondary threat, with a secondary plot. Now i hope it's clear, and if not, enjoy misinforming public, seriously, but i do not agree to it. This is weird. Why be you when you can be NEW? Because Hoskins can be a bad guy while trying to sell Indominus! He didn't care about the tourists, and he was angry, vicious, and selfish. He's more like Cad Spinner than Big Boss, just to give you an example why he's not the bad guy, here. Also, as it turns out, Indominus wasn't driven by natural instinct, but rather by vindictive rage and pure sadistic pleasure. She would kill anyone, even if it means Hoskins himself.